Another Chance
by Emde13
Summary: Lia is a not so ordinary 16 year old girl. She lost her dad in 9/11. She thought things would get better from there, but things only got worse. At the beginning of her Senior year in high school, another terrorist attack hit the United States. Lia loses the rest of her family and is left alone to die. Will she survive? Includes many youtubers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you dudes and dudettes. I see you clicked on my story. Nice. This is my first story and I'm excited but nervous at the same time. Now before I get to off subject, enjoy :3**

* * *

Regrets. We all have them. Some more than others. What do I regret? I'm not too sure. It's more of a guilt feeling. The guilt that I shouldn't be alive.

High school. The best three years of my life. Why only three years? Let me tell you why. I had just started senior year. It had been about a week since summer ended. Man, do I love summer. I get sit on the couch and watch my favorite YouTuber, Bodil40. Plus, I get to hang with my best friend, Sammy.

Before I get too sidetracked, let's get back to being a senior. Only a 170 days until I'm finished with school. Just last year I realized what I was good at, computers. I could hack into just about anything. You might say I'm a nerd, but I'm pretty attractive for a computer genius. I have eyes that change from different shades of green to different shades of blue depending on my mood. And I have brown hair that is dyed blonde at the ends.

Ugh, I have got to stop getting sidetracked. Anyways, it was a hot and humid Monday morning. I hate Mondays. Not for the reason everyone else hates Mondays, but for a different reason. It had been an hour after school began. Everyone was slumped over in their chair listening to my first block math teacher blab on about calculus. I hate math. Well I think we all do. I was just "blessed" with an ability to do math better than others. Then the principal comes over the intercom, "The school is now in lockdown. We ask that you stay away from the windows."

His voice was oddly shaky. Something was wrong.

"You heard the man," said my math teacher. What he means by this is that we have to close the blinds and duck below the windows. As we sat there Sam leans over to me," Lia, do you know what's happening?"

"Does it look like I know," I responded. Then my math teacher gets a call over the phone, "Hello."

I couldn't make our what the other person was saying.

Suddenly an expression came over my teacher's face. "We have to leave now!" he shouted.

All of us stood up and ran for the door, piling as many of as out as we could at once. The other classes were still in their classrooms ducked by the windows. Before any of us got too far my teacher shouted,"Tell the others to get out!"

I glanced in the other classrooms to see that no one else was leaving. I opened one door,"Everyone get out!"

Sam came up behind me,"We need to go."

We took off down the long hallway.

Time slowed and each step we took echoed through the hallway. Our breathes matched; in out, in out. Sweat dripped down our faces.

"Wrong way," something told me.

I could make out screams in the distance.

"Wrong way."

Sirens going every which way.

"Wrong way."

Hearts beating in sync.

"Wrong way."

No.

"Wrong way."

NO!

"Wrong way."

Is it the wrong way?

"Yes."

[Sara's POV]

I was sitting at my office desk with my stacks of paper work when Debbie comes running through the door,"Turn on the news!"

I turned on the TV in the corner of my office.

"Now back to Jim with an update on the terrorist attack"

"Thanks Carry."

Then he went on to talk about multiple attacks on the U.S.

"There have been attacks in Tulsa, Oklahoma, Austin, Texas, and everywhere in Kansas."

I hope there's not any attacks in Wichita.

"The most recent one at a local high school in Wichita."

...

"Now to Larry who is on the scene of the attack."

"Thanks Jim. I am standing here at West Central high school where the most recent attack was."

I couldn't watch anymore. I grabbed my purse and and ran to the elevator. I nearly ran over a few people on my way there. I got on the elevator. The doors closed and it began to go down.

I had to get to my daughter. I had already lost my husband in 9/11 and I wasn't planning on losing my only child to another terrorist attack.

(Flashback)

We used to live in New York City. That was until 9/11.

I kissed my husband, Will, goodbye and wished him luck in his meeting.

"Lia, sweetie, we need to leave or you will be late!" I shouted at my daughter upstairs.

She came rushing down the stairs," I'm ready."

"Let's go then."

After getting Lia to school I pulled in my office around 8:45. Then I worked on that large stack of papers on my desk.

About 30 minutes later my phone rings," Hello?"

It was Will

"Hey, what's wrong you sound stressed?"

"Honey there's not much time. I wanted to tell you that I love you and tell Lia I love her too."

"I don't understand."

"I lo-"

Then the call dropped.

Suddenly one of my coworkers came in to my office," turn on the news!"

"What? Why?" I said as I turned on the tv.

"The World Trade Center was attacked."

"What!" I shouted.

That was where Will's meeting was.

(End)

The elevator seemed to go down as slow as possible. Then there was a loud crash. The elevator stopped and the light went out.

"What the hell?" I said

Then I went into an eternal sleep.

* * *

**That's it for now. Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review and all that other stuffs. I'll probably update in a few days. And don't worry, youtubers coming soon, so just stay tuned!(hehe see what I did there :3)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you beautiful person. I got bored and decided to update. But before you start, there were some questions and such. Some of you were wondering what youtubers this was going to include. You'll see. Heuheuheuheu I feel so powerful (just kidding). And some of you complained about 9/11 being used as a plot. 9/11 has nothing to do with the plot, it was just a piece of Lia's past. Some of you may of lost someone in 9/11 and I realize that, I almost lost someone, but the way I was meaning to use it was as info, as in just telling you that Lia's father is gone and she was originally from New York. I'm sorry if I offend anyone. **

**Now that that is out of the way, enjoy :3**

[Lia's POV]

Time sped back up again. Suddenly there was a flash of light. Then I passed out.

I awoke what I thought to be several hours later. There was a high pitched ringing noise in my ears. I sat up as my vision went into focus. I cold barley take in what just happened.

My school was gone.

I slowly stood up. "Sam!" I shouted as realized she wasn't with me. I turned around and saw her body laying limp on the floor. I ran over to her.

"Sam. Sam! Please wake up. Sam!" I said as I shook her body.

Sam was dead.

After taking in that she was dead, I examined my own body. I had cuts and bruises all over my body. My head was pounding and bleeding. My arm hurt to move.

Then I realized, where is everybody? The police, the fire department, where are they?

I found my way out of the rubble. Then I looked up to a burning, empty city.

I walked around. The streets were filled with cars. And there was no downtown in the distance. The buildings were gone.

_How long was I out for?_

[James' POV]

I was sitting and watching the news with the other creatures. Wichita was under attack. I could barely take in that all this was happening only in the next state over. All of Wichita was destroyed. Everyone evacuated and the whole state of Kansas was closed off.

Now don't think that happened in a matter of days; it happened in a matter of about 2 weeks.

I hoped everyone was ok.

There was an uncountable number reported dead or MIA.

**(A/N this chapter does change POV a lot)**

[Lia's POV]

I wondered through the streets for hours. I found absolutely nothing. Then I came upon an untouched business. I walked in and saw a computer. I sat in front of it. My brain throbbed as I tried to remember how to hack into one these things.

After awhile of contemplating what the hell I should do here I figured it out.

I hacked into the computer.

_Not connected to the internet _it said.

_We'll see about that_ I thought

After about 5 minutes I got connected to the internet through a satellite.

_Where would I even go for help?_

After going from sight to sight for hours and hours I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and went to find something to eat or at least drink. I walked to the Subway next door and found a water bottle. I examined the food there and decided it had gone bad. At least I had water.

Days and days went by.

I missed the people. I missed the warmth of another. I missed their voices. Even though I had the internet, I still missed listening to YouTube. It's not the same knowing that I might die here.

Wait that's the answer!

* * *

I found myself thinking of YouTube when I woke up one morning. I don't even know how long it's been.

_YouTube. That's the answer. I can get someone's attention. But who's?_

I need someone who lives near. Then it came to me. I quickly logged into and pulled up his channel. Then I private messaged him. **(A/N this may be cheesy, but I couldn't think of anything else. So just go with it.)**

[James' POV]

I woke up early one morning. I just couldn't sleep knowing what happened to my country. But I still had to do YouTube. So I logged into my account and decided to read my private messages from the past few days.

One said "Novaaaaaa please play a game with me. I'm very interesting and would like to know you better."

Delete.

Another said "No one likes you. You should go kill yourself. "

Delete.

Then one caught my eye. It said:

_SOS _

_Nova please help me. I am stuck in Wichita, Kansas. My school was attacked and I was left behind. I don't know what's going on. You're my only hope. Please help me. This isn't a prank. I don't know if you believe me and I'm not sure how to make you believe me. No one else is here and I'm living on my own. Just please help me._

"It's probably nothing," I said to myself.

But over the next few days I couldn't sleep and when I did, I had nightmares about this person stuck in Kansas.

I had to help them. I got onto my computer the next day and replied to their message:

_I don't know who you are, but I will help_.

* * *

[Lia's POV]

A few days after I had sent the message, I got no reply. I began to give up.

Day two of no reply I attempted suicide. I couldn't do it. Something inside of me made me keep going. The next few days after were dreadful. I couldn't describe them, not even today. The fifth day I decided that if there was no response, I would go through with killing myself.

I logged in to my account, Liagirl30, and checked my message box. There was one new message from a few minutes ago. I read it and my hopes went through the roof.

I replied:

_You're a life saver, literally. And my name is Lia. I am currently at some store near my high school, West Central._

He replied again:

_Lia, I wish you the best of luck and I will do everything I can to reach you. Keep in touch._

[James' POV]

I left my computer and went downstairs. Jordan was eating breakfast.

"Good morning" he said.

"We need to go to the police," I replied.

"What," he managed to say with a mouth full of cereal.

Then I explained to him about the message. After finishing his cereal he said, "Let's go then."

Then we got in the car and went to the police station. I can't believe that Jordan believed me. I could barely believe me. I wasn't sure I could trust Lia, but at the same time how could I let her die all alone?

* * *

**Tank you for reading and yes I mean tank. Tank, tank, tank, I have a tank, tank, tank, tank. Nobody? oh, ok. Anyways, leave a review and such and I'm not sure the next time I'll be able to update. And again I'm sorry if I offended anyone. I hope we can still be friends :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you sexy Russian turtle(idk). I finished my homework early and decided to update. These intros are always going to begin with why**** I decided to update. Anyways lets answer some questions and stuffs :)**

**Echo and Asher: How long was Lia out? And is the Jordan at the end of the chapter CaptainSparklez?!**

**Two days and no he is not. But do not worry yourself child, other Jordan will be included later in the story.**

**Thefinalflame: We still freinds**

**Question for you, we friends like friends or we friends like bread and butter?**

**And a note to all of you Russian turtles, I LOVE YOUR EXCITEMENT. IT BRIGHTENS MY DAY SO KEEP UP THE GREAT WORK!**

**Alright, alright, alright, thou can readith now :3 (I feel like Shakespeare)**

* * *

We walked into the police station and were greatest by the lady at the front desk.

"How may I help you?"

"Ummm..." I stuttered. I hadn't thought of how to put this.

"We would like to report a girl lost in Kansas." Jordan said.

"Sir, no one is in Kansas. "

"Yes there is. "

Then Jordan went on to argue with the lady for another ten minutes.

"Jordan, come on. We've got to go." I cut in.

"Go where?" He asked.

"You know that one thing." I said winking.

"Oh." He said and then turned back to the lady, "We're done here. "

Then we stormed out of the station.

"Let's go pack our bags. " Jordan said.

"Why?" I asked.

"We're going to get the girl. "

(Fast forward to Creature hub)

I sat down at my computer and typed, "Lia, you there?"

"Never left. " she quickly replied.

"Can you stay one more day?"

"Maybe, who's coming?"

"We are. Just stay put. We are packing our bags and heading out as soon as possible. Just sit tight."

"Thank you."

Then I left my computer and pulled out my phone.

"Gonna be gone the next few days for an emergency. No videos. Sorry." I tweeted.

Jordan came up the stairs, "You ready?"

"5 minutes." I responded.

"Hurry."

(Fast forward to state border)

After a few hours we finally reached the state border between Colorado and Kansas. The road was blocked by a police car.

"Awwww cats!" Jordan said.** (A/N thanks to koryandrs for the idea of cats. luv u kory)**

We pulled up to it and stopped. The police man got out," You folks are gonna need to turn around. " He said as we got out of the car.

"I'm sorry but we can't do that. " Jordan argued.

"And why not. "

I felt the need that we needed to hurry to the girl. I couldn't stand for this any longer," Listen! There's a girl trapped on the other side of this border. She is going to die without us! So tell us to turn around all you want, we're not leaving."

He then went into his car and pulled out a map," You're gonna need this."

"Thanks." Then we got in the car and were on our way.

[Lia's POV]

_I can't believe I'm going to make it out of this hell hole. I can't believe that the one and only Uberhaxornova is going to rescue me. I can't believe what happened to my country, my state, my home. All they've ever done was take my family. First when I was 4 in 9/11, they took my dad. Now they've taken my mom._

_How do I know?_

_I wouldn't be here. Even if she escaped alive she wouldn't leave without me. She would die trying to save me. Maybe that's how she went. Maybe she died trying to get to me._

The thought of her gone made me begin to cry. The sun finally went down and I fell asleep looking forward to the next day of the beginning to the rest of my life.

[James' POV]

We had been driving all night long. _H__ow far away is Wichita?_ Then it appeared. It was nothing, I mean, there was nothing. It was all gone. Rubble everywhere. Then Jordan stopped the car suddenly.

"What the fuck Jordan?" I shouted.

"We walk from here." He calmly replied.

We got out and went into the broken city.

"Where to now?" Jordan asked.

"West Central." I said.

We walked a distance until we came upon what appeared to be a torn down high school.

[Lia's POV]

I heard voices in the distance. I ran outside and saw two beautiful people walking towards my high school. I sprinted outside waving my hands and yelling. They heard me, they actually heard me. I ran towards them and flew into one of their arms. I'm wasn't sure who's but I buried my face in their arms any way and cried.

"Thank you," I whispered.

I let go and looked up to see that I was hugging Kootra, aka Jordan.

"Let's go. We've got a long drive ahead of us." He said.

I smiled and we headed out of dilapidated city back to civilization.

(In the car ride back)

"What happened exactly?" I asked.

"Well, there were attacks in Oklahoma, Texas and the main one in Kansas. Everywhere else is ok but the whole state of Kansas has been shut down. The US has been closed off from other countries. People are mourning those lost in the attack. The government is trying to decide what to do," responded Jordan.

"How long has it been?"

"3 weeks."

_Three weeks! I've been gone for that long? That means I was right about my mother. That means no one I know is alive. That means everyone I've ever loved was gone. I... I have to start over._

* * *

**Das is it for now. Ja, ich spreche ein wenig Deutsch. Leave a review and all dat stuffs. Keep up the excitement! As always, take care (totally not my outro). I'm going to leave now *stands there awkwardly* BYYYYYYEEEEEEEE :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have some bad news. Just so you're not confuzzled (confused), currently in my life I am having some personal issues. these issues will cause me to be gone for a few weeks. I know it sucks but I don't know if I will be able to update. I might be able to just have pre-written chapters but then I wont be able to answer any questions, which is an issue for me, because I love getting your feedback. This story is not only mine, but yours too, meaning I take in what ever you say. This story is nothing without you guys. I don't know what to do. So give me your opinion on what I should do and if you have any questions you can just dm me on twitter. I'm to lazy to link it so just search Emde13 and it should have a little Pikachu icon thingy. Also drop a follow while you're there because I will love you forevs and I follow back.**

**Alright enough self advertising, onto some questions. And by questions I mean question**

**PinkyPops12: Are you taking OCs?**

**Sure. Throw them at me. My body is ready. Just be creative. I might change your OC a bit to fit the story but I definitely need at least a guy whom I haven't created in my head yet. But yeah sure give me all you ideas on OCs. **

* * *

The rest of the car ride back I slept. I had dreams about those I had lost. Bad dreams. Everything I knew was gone. Lost forever.

"Why should I live?" I thought to myself.

Something answered, "You shouldn't."

_Maybe_ _I shouldn't. Maybe I was supposed to die. Maybe I dodged God's oncoming car ready to take me home. Why am I alive?_

Once we made back to the hub alive, I ate then slept then ate then slept some more. **(A/N this describes my whole life)**The next morning I went to the hospital. They discovered I had a severe concussion and a broken arm.

"What happened?" The nurse asked me.

"Car accident." I lied.

[James' POV]

The nurse came out and asked, "What happened."

"You want the truth?" I said.

"Yes."

"She is one of the few survivors of the terrorist attack in Kansas. She's a brave soul."

"So you're telling me you don't know this girl?"

"Yup."

"And you're not her legal guardian."

That made me realize something _Where is she gonna go after this?_

I leaned over to Jordan after the nurse had left, "Where is she going to go after this?"

"I don't know, but we'll figure something out." He sighed.

Eventually we were let out of there and Lia was sent out with a cast. In the car ride she asked, "What's going to happen to me?"

"I-"

She cut me off, "You're just going to hand me over to the government aren't you? Let them deal with me."

Her eyes went from green to blue very rapidly.

"Damn it Lia. I won't let that happen. Can't you see I care about you. I would have never came if I didn't." I lowered my voice," I thought about what has happened to you. And I realized of all the people you could have gone to, you came to me. Obviously I'm your hope in this world and last I checked hope doesn't push you away when you come to it. Hope helps you and never gives up on you even if you give up on you."

She opened her mouth to speak but no words could come out. _Was my speech that amazing?_ We sat in silence the rest of the way home.

[Lia's POV]

_Did that really just come out of his mouth?_

I tried to speak but I had nothing to say. He was right.

* * *

Over the next few days we discussed what was to come of me with child services. Since I was only 16, I still had to have a legal adult. But the question was who? They had to stand before a judge and prove that they were worthy parents. They being the Creatures**(A/N if you don't know who the creatures are you should look them up on youtube or you're gonna be really confuzzled)**. After hearing my story they all agreed to take me in as their own.

So it was a day before we were off to court. We were all on edge. If the judge didn't like the guys then I would be sent to an orphanage and adopted by a more "worthy" family. I don't think their could be a more worthy family than the one I've got, the Creatures. All of them came to be here for court, even Ze aka Steven took off college to be there.

So back to being on edge. That day all we did was snap at each other.

In the morning while eating cereal, I simply asked James to pass the milk, "Pass the milk."

"What's the magic word?" He sarcastically answered.

"Pass the fucking milk, please," I snapped.

"Well here you fucking go."

"Stop fucking fighting," Sly aka Eddie cut in.

"Stay out of it," James said.

"Guys seriously, stop," Jordan demanded.

"He's right," I said, "we're all on edge because of tomorrow. We just need to take a chill pill."

(Fast forward to court house)

We stood before the angry judge who looked like she had a few too many the night before. My nervousness and excitement blocked out whatever she was saying. It had something to do with laws of owning a child. Then they had to swear on the Bible that if any of these laws were broken that I would be confiscated and they would go to of the Creatures nervously took the oath, first Dan then Eddie then Aleks, even though he wasn't a creature yet, then Steven, and Spoon. Followed by Seamus and James. And last but not least, the leader of them all, Jordan.

[Eddie's' POV]

I can't wait for this to end. We have a surprise party for Lia afterwards. She's such an amazing girl. She's funny and nice and stronger than any girl I've ever known. She deserves this, after what she's been through. And what she doesn't know is that we got her partnered with Machinima. She has a job and life is looking up for her. No one should've ever gone through what she had to go through. I hope she can move on.

(Fast forward to party)

We had cake and streamers and everything else you think of. After we ate some cake, we played music and danced the rest of the day. A few awkward slow songs came on and it was a race to dance with Lia. Not because we had a crush on her but because we could. Then I finally got a dance with her.

Shoving the others down I asked, "May I have this dance?"

She laughed, "Sure."

And we began dancing.

"We have a surprise for you," I said.

"What?" She said.

"It's a surprise."

"Then why did you tell me?"

"Um... because I could."

"Fine. Whatever."

"You know Lia, I'm glad I met you. You're such an amazing girl. You're so strong too. And I wanted to tell you that if you need anything I am always here."

"Thanks." She shyly smiled as her eyes became a different shade of green.

"I love this song," Lia said breaking the awkward silence.

"Me too," I said.

**(A/N also look up _fall for you _by secondhand serenade on the youtubes)**

"But tonight will be the night that I will fall for you," she began singing.

"Over again," I harmonized.

"Don't make me change my mind," we sang together. "Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true. Because a girl like you is impossible to find. You're impossible to find."

"Wooooow now. You can sing?" Seamus said.

Ignoring Seamus' last comment, we continued, "So breathe in so deep. Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep. And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap. And remember me tonight when you're asleep."

"BUT TONIGHT WILL BE THE NIGHT THAT I WILL FALL FOR YOU OVER AGAIN!" James shouted.

Lia and I laughed as the others applauded.

After we were done dancing it was time for dinner. Jordan had ordered pizza or more specifically, meat lovers pizza. That was my favorite. Mmmmmmm I could taste it already. Once we were all situated on the couch Jordan stood before us with his glass of soda held up.

"I would like to make a toast to Lia and tell her that she is to remain strong and that what we have now is a present as in now, this time period. And that what happened no longer matters. You are Lia and you will move on."

We all cheered except for Lia. She looked deeply troubled on the inside. She simply put on a fake smile and her eyes changed to blue. Man, do I love her eyes.

After dinner we watched a movie. And then after the movie...

"We have something to tell you Lia," James said.

"Yeah." She replied.

"We got your channel partnered with Machinima. You are now officially a YouTuber. And to end off the night we are going to live stream."

"And before anything." Dan cut in, "We got you a few gifts."

Lia's POV

_These are the nicest guys I've ever met. First they take me in as their own then they throw me a party and lastly they got me some gifts. I don't know what else they could me. The first day I got here they took me shopping for clothes. What else could they have gotten me?_

Dan pulled out this small box wrapped in my favorite color, green. I gladly took it and opened it.

You won't believe the things they got me.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. As always leave a review and stuff and don't forget to help me on what I am supposed to do with updating and such. Thank you for all the support you guys have given me, it really does help with what I'm**** dealing with right now :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you skeleton. It's ok, no need to be confused because there is a skeleton inside you, right now. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *chokes*. Why am I choking you ask? I got bronchitis, ain't nobody got time for that. But in all seriousness I really do have bronchitis. I will be updating lots in the next few days. So expect at least 2 chapters tomorrow. I feel really bad about not being able to update for the next few weeks so I decided to pre-write some chapters then upload them all at once so you have plenty to read! **

**Aaaaaaaaannnnnnd there were no questions asked last chapter... buuuuuuuuuuuut**

**YoshiPuff625:WHY DOES DIS CHAPTER MAKE ME CRY ALSO! *cries waterfalls***

**Do you need a hug? *gives awkward hug* there there my little child shhhhh no need to cry.**

**Dats about it soooooooooooooo as my math teacher would say "READ LIKE A BUNCH OF CHIMPANZES!"**

My heart pounded as my mind thought what these gifts could be. I could feel my eyes go from blue to a bright green.

They had gotten me a new phone. A brand span-ken new iPhone. They had already set it up and everything. They put their numbers in it too. So sweet. Then Aleks handed me a larger box and said, "It's from me and not these losers."

I giggled a little. Then I opened it to find a brand new computer. Suddenly a medium-sized box was chucked at me. I caught it and then glared at Eddie who had thrown it. I opened it to find a microphone for recording. It also came with a stand and other accessories.

Tears ran down my face, not of sadness, but of joy. I gave them all bear hugs. This was going to be awesome!

After about an hour more of celebrating Jordan announced, "Lia, we got one more surprise for you."

Then he showed us back to the room I had been staying in. It had only had an air mattress in it. He opened the door to a newly designed room. It had a queen sized mattress with a green cover on it. It had a decently sized dresser to the right of the bed. I opened it to find a whole new wardrobe. Then I went over to the closet to find a new, fancy wardrobe. On the other side of the bed was desk for recording. At the entry way there was a bathroom with everything a girl could want. It had things that went from makeup to jewelry to hair products to just about anything else. I didn't know what to start with.

"What do I do first?" I said.

"How about we set up your computer and recording equipment," James suggested.

After we had set up my computer and recording stuff we started live streaming.

"Welcome all you creatures of the night to a very special stream." Jordan said to the camera that I was holding.

"We are here to announce the arrival of one of the finest."

Everyone except me went into camera view.

"Recently, we've been gone a lot. But there's a very good reason, "Dan said.

I handed the camera to Seamus.

"Lia, get your sexy ass out here," Eddie said.

I walked into camera view with an awkward smile on my face. "Hi," I said, "I'm Lia aka Liagirl30 on YouTube."

"She's a tough nugget and if you would like to know her story go check out her channel. It's quit an amazing story. Also subscribe if you like her content she's new so... Yeah, cats," said Jordan.

"NOW WE'RE GONNA PLAY SOME SMITE FOR A LITTLE BIT!" I shouted.

"We are?" the others said simultaneously.

"Yup."

Then we spent the next few hours playing Smite and by the time we were done streaming Steven, Seamus, and Spoon had hit the sack.

"Thanks for everyone who came out and goodnight," Jordan yawned and ended the live stream.

"I'm going to bed."

"Me too," Aleks agreed.

"Me three," said Dan.

Which left Eddie and I. As soon as the others left I sat in the couch next to Eddie.

"Thanks for everything."

"No problem," he responded.

"What time is it?"

"3 o'clock."

"Are you cereal bro!"

"What?"

"We should probably go to bed."

"But I'm not tired," he whined.

"Do you want me to stay up with you?"

"Yush please."

"Let's watch a movie. Your pick."

"Hmmmmmmmm how about this one," he said handing me _The Exorcist_.

"Isn't this like one of the scariest movies ever."

"Yeah buddy."

"Hey that's one of my sayings."

"Just watch the movie," he said hitting play.

Somewhere in the movie I fell asleep on Eddie's shoulder.

"Lia wake up." I heard but was too lazy to respond.

Then he picked me up bridal style and carried me to my room and gently put me down on my bed.

"Goodnight," he whispered.

Then I quickly fell asleep.

After of few days of just hanging out and recording together, my channel quickly hit 100,000 subscribers. People seemed to listen to my story, especially after I made a Draw My Life.

_"Hey you my beautiful subscriber. This is a draw my life video. So yeah. I was born on May 19, 1997 in New York City. Nothing really happened in my earlier years except for my head was stuck in a ceiling fan. I shit you not. When I was less than 6 months old my dad thought it would be funny to stick my head in a ceiling fan." I laughed a little then began to tear up, "And when I was only 4 years old, I lost my dad in 9/11. My mom kind of lost her mind and we moved from New York to Kansas. I was too young to be sad about my father's death, but it eventually caught up to me in middle school. From middle school on I was bullied. I had a hard time dealing with it until I really got to know my math teacher, Mr. Stevens. He helped me through high school and even introduced me to my best friend, Sam. I can't thank you enough Mr. Stevens. You too Sam. I miss you guys so much."_

Then I finished off the draw my life with the recent attack and the move.

Anyways, I like to ramble on a lot. So just a few days after my channel hit 100,000, Eddie, Aleks, and Steven had to leave.

Aleks' POV

It was time to return back to my little apartment. Yes I was sad to leave but it had to be done.

Once we were at the airport, I said to Lia, "I'll miss you."

Her eyes became a misty light blue.

"I'll miss you too," she said crying.

Then she gave me a bear hug that lasted for I don't know how long.

Then she gave Eddie a hug and said that she'll miss him too.

After our goodbyes to the others Eddie and I boarded our flight and went on our way.

"I'm going to miss her," Eddie said with a sigh.

"Pffff, I'm not," I said jokingly.

Then Eddie gave me an _Oh_ _You_ look that made us both laugh.

Lia's POV

After saying goodbye to Eddie and Aleks, we had to wait 30 minutes for Steven's flight. Once the time passed I said the same thing that I had said to the others, but still with full meaning, "I'll miss you."

It was sad to see them go. But at the same time, life was looking up for me. This was my chance to move on, start over. Or so I thought.

On the trip home...

I put in my headphones and began to listen to _Paradise_ by Coldplay. Then my mind began to wander.

"You think you can just move on " it said.

"Yes," I answered boldly.

"Everything in you is gone. You're not going to make it past this. Ever."

It could've never been more right.

**HEHE the suspense! well that's it for now so catch you doods later (still not my outro)**

**ooooooooo I almost forgot. If you have any OCs I do take suggestions so throw them at me :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey again. I am on fall break soooooo be expecting lots o chapters. And if you gave me an OC I did accept it, it just won't be included just yet ;)**

******Anyways that's it for now so READ!**

* * *

The next months were dreadful. I had taken a test to find out if I could get a high school diploma. I passed and was awarded one that said: _Graduate of West Central High School. _

It made me cringe every time I looked at it. It sat on my shelf in my room. It would mock me. It would constantly remind me of everything I had lost.

"I can't take this anymore!" I screamed one cold, snowy winter morning. Then I threw the diploma. Luckily it didn't brake.

No one else was home. I rolled up my sleeves to reveal cut marks. Cuts that I had made trying to fight this demon inside of me.

"I'm going crazy," I said to myself.

I walked through the huge living room and into the kitchen.** (A/N this story takes place in the past where, if you watch the creatures, they used to live. Don't ask me what year, I'm to lazy to figure it out. This story will catch up with the present so don't worry) **I opened the knife drawer and pulled one out. The garage door opened and someone came through the door so I ran into the bathroom. I slammed the door shut and locked it. James pounded on the door, "Lia? You ok?"

James' POV

I just came back with Jordan from the store and when I opened the door I saw Lia run into the bathroom.

"Lia," I said, "You ok?"

I heard her crying and then I demanded, "Lia open the door!"

She was going to kill herself. I could see it from day one. Eddie told me she looked deeply troubled on the inside.

"Lia!" I shouted again.

Then Jordan came through the door, "What's going on?"

"Lia is going to fucking kill herself," I said angrily.

He dropped the groceries, "Call 911!"

Then he ran off to another part of the house.

Lia's POV

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw someone else looking back. I also saw multiple people from my dreadful past standing behind me.

(Flashback)

I was walking through the hallway alone before school one day when someone pulled on my hair.

I turned to see Veronica, the most popular girl in school.

"You're a little bitch," she said as she smacked me.

"What the hell?" I shouted.

"You stole Jake from me and now I'm going to steel from you."

Her next words cut through me like a knife through butter. I don't remember them exactly, but they still hurt. After she left, I was just left to rot. I sat against the wall as the tears poured out of my misty blue eyes. If this is what high school is like then I don't want a part in it. I was only a freshman and Veronica was a Sophomore.

Then the same math teacher comes down the hallway, "Oh my God. Lia what happened?"

To scared of what Veronica would do next, I shook my head. He glanced down at my arm which had fresh cuts in it.

"Lia," he said softly.

Then he got up and went to the office. He came back with some bandage wrap. He wrapped my arm in it and said, "Lia, you know you can tell me anything."

"I know," I responded.

"Then tell me."

"No. They might hurt me."

"Lia, they can't hurt you anymore. I won't let them."

"Veronica."

"Veronica Williams?"

I nodded. Then he helped me to my feet, "Go home. And promise me you won't do this anymore."

"I promise."

(End)

Veronica wasn't the only one. There were more. That promise with my teacher, Mr. Stevens, was the only thing that kept me alive. I would talk to him everyday about it and he would give me the best advice.

But he's not here anymore.

I stared at the mirror and saw my friends looking back at me. Their eyes called me to be with them.

Then I heard a siren in the far distance.

"Do it now," they said and disappeared.

James' POV

Jordan finally came back with a key.

"Hurry," I pushed.

Then we got the door unlocked.

* * *

**Sorry for a short one but remember to leave a review and there will be more to come today so just sit tight :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey again. Dis be another short chapter. Sorry about that... but don't worry the next chapter will be longer. That's it for now, you can read :3**

* * *

Lia was laying on the floor with a knife in her hand. I stood there dumbfounded. About a second later the paramedics shoved me out of the way. They picked her up, put her on a gurney and drove away saying, "Go to the nearest hospital. We'll be there."

(At the hospital)

We anxiously sat in the waiting room waiting for the doctors. Jordan came in from a phone call, "Eddie and Aleks are on their way."

"Good," I answered.

"Any news?"

"No."

After a few hours, Eddie and Aleks arrived along with Dan, Seamus, and Spoon who were at a movie and were running late.

After chatting for hours, we all fell asleep.

I woke up to a doctor shaking my arm, "Sir, are you here for Lia Johnson?"

"Yes, is she ok?"

"She'll be fine but she is sleeping. You can come if you want."

"Ok let me just wake up the others."

I woke up the others and we headed off to Lia's room.

She looked so peaceful. She also looked pale and lifeless. Almost like a sleeping angel.

Lia's POV

I can hear them talking.

Why can't I wake up?

I'm not ashamed of what I did.

It was an impulse.

Then why can't I awake?

"Lia," someone said. There voice was oddly familiar.

"Lia." It was Sam.

"Sam!" I screamed as I sat up. I was in a white room.

"Am I dead?" I said.

"No," she responded.

She looked so perfect with her blond hair and vibrant blue eyes. The white dress she wore fit her body shape perfectly.

"Then where am I?"

"This is a place you go before death."

"I don't want to die."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I don't know."

"I didn't want you to. I wanted you to move on. Look at yourself. You have more than you ever could have wanted."

"But everything I knew is gone."

"I'm here. And I always will be. You didn't live through your dad's death just to die now."

"Then how do I get out?"

"You fight, you win and you live."

I hugged her, "I miss you so much."

"Me too."

James' POV

We waited around in Lia's room for a while until...

"Guys, she waking up," I said.

"Lia?" Jordan said.

"I'm ok," she said softly. "I just..."

"You don't have to."

"Can we get out of here? I hate hospitals." She said as she began to cry.

Nobody responded. Nobody needed to. We all just have her a really awkward group hug. We were worried what was going to happen to her. Child services was going to flip about this. They might take her. She doesn't want to go. I can see it. Plus she kind of said so. I can't let them take her.

"Jordan can I talk to you in the hall for a sec?" I said.

"Sure," he answered and walked into the hallway.

"What is child services gonna say?"

"I don't know."

Then a lady dressed as an office woman walked up,"Are you Jordan Mathewson?"

"Yes," he said unsure of himself.

"My name is Mary White and I'm with child services."

Shit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey you peeps of the internet. And by peeps I mean people, not those fluffy marshmallows of goodness. mmmmmm those are the best. Sorry I'm rambling again. So you know how I said that this chapter would be longer? Yeah I was just kidding. The next chapter is going to be the super awesome mega chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience. I don't even think it's an inconvenience. Whatever, doesn't matter. I just wanted to say thank you to those of you who review. I look forward to reading them everyday. So if you think I don't read them, well you're wrong my friend, because I do. Also, I am still taking OCs so if you have one or you have already given me one, feel free to give me another.**

**READ NOW! **

"You can't take her," I said firmly.

"Sir it's the law. Which you broke."

"They didn't break anything." Lia said standing in the doorway," Well maybe a few lamps, but that doesn't count."

"You're not a part of this," the lady snapped back.

"Excuse me? Last I checked I am Lia Johnson. You can't just come in here and take me away. It was my fault. They haven't done anything to abuse me. This is my life, not yours."

Ms. White didn't say anything. Or she couldn't say anything. Lia's statement short circuited her brain. I could see it by her face expression. Then she pulled out her phone, "I'm calling the police."

"No you're not," Lia growled as she took the phone.

"Oh you're gonna get it now."

"Get what? Last I checked I have the phone."

"Grrrr. GIVE IT TO ME!"

"Not until you let me go."

"I'm not letting you go until I get my phone back."

"That's cool. I got time."

After standing there for another five minutes Ms. White finally broke, "Fine. I'll make a deal."

"What?" Jordan said.

"I'll let her go if you do what I say."

Then Jordan, Lia, and I all shouted something different at the same time.

"Shhhh," said the nurse in the next room over.

"No," Lia continued to argue.

"In order to discuss this she needs to leave," Ms. White said.

Lia and Jordan exchanged glances for a moment then Lia went back into her room.

Lia's POV

How could they do this to me?This is my life, not theirs.

I laid back down on my hospital bed.

"It's going to be fine," Eddie said trying to comfort me.

_He's been so nice to me. How could I've put him through this?_

I've put a lot of people through a lot. I don't know why I did. I just can't believe they all stood around for the ride. Even after what I am about to tell you.

After a good 20 minutes, Jordan came back in with a sad look on his face.

"What happened?" James asked.

Jordan looked at his shoes, "Well, I agreed to do what she says."

We all cursed at him, "How could you!"

"I did what I could! It was either that or jail!" he shouted.

"He's right guys. Put yourself in his shoes. You would have done the exact same thing," Dan said.

"What now?" I asked Jordan.

"You're going to rehab."

**DUN DUN DUN. Remember to leave a review or I will find you and I will rob you of all your peeps. Those don't even come until Easter. WHATEVER I WILL STILL FIND YOU :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey you beautiful Russian turtle. This is a sorta mega chapter, so ENJOY :3**

No. I can't go back to rehab.

My mom had already put me in rehab for a month thinking I was the problem. But I wasn't.

Coming back into reality, I said, "You can't."

"I have to. For our sake and for yours."

I raised my voice, "It was impulse! I had no intent on-"

Eddie cut me off, "Obviously you did. You can't just get away with suicide. You have put all of us on the line! And now Jordan has done something to save us all and you reject it? You need to realize that all your actions affect those around you AND they all have consequences!"

I couldn't handle this. I ran out of the room with my face bright red and tears pouring out of my eyes. I turned right down the hallway and then I turned into the lady's restroom. I looked in the mirror once again and saw my mother.

"Honey," she said.

"Mom?" I cried.

"Listen to them."

Then before I could respond, she faded away.

I didn't want to listen to them. So I just locked myself in a stall. Then _Demons_ by Imagine Dragons played in my head. **(A/N if you don't know this song, screw you. Just kidding I love you, but seriously this is like my favorite song)**

_When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold_

I could feel the coolness from the outside seep into the bathroom and surround me.

_When your dreams all fail_  
_And the ones we hail_  
_Are the worst of all_  
_And the blood's run stale_

I looked at my arms. They were covered in scars and cuts and my wrist was wrapped in bandage.

_I wanna hide the truth_  
_I wanna shelter you_  
_But with the beast inside_  
_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_  
_We still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

_Curtain's call_  
_Is the last of all_  
_When the lights fade out_  
_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_  
_And the masquerade_  
_Will come calling out_  
_At the mess you've made_

_Don't wanna let you down_  
_But I am hell bound_  
_Though this is all for you_  
_Don't wanna hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_  
_We still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_  
_I say it's up to fate_  
_It's woven in my soul_  
_I need to let you go_

Why did I ever grow close to them?

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
_I wanna save that light_  
_I can't escape this now_  
_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

At that moment I said, "I'm done with this demon."

Then it came back, "Ha, a brave soul aren't you?"

"You're just a voice inside my head."

Then it laughed and disappeared.

Eddie's POV

After Lia left, I had an argument with Jordan on what we should do here, "Let me go talk to her."

"No. You're the reason she ran out anyways," Jordan snapped.

"Then I should be the one to talk to her."

"Don't you think you've done enough?"

Then he proceeded out of the room. But before he could leave I grabbed his hand, "This is my job."

"Let me go! There is no way you're going to talk to her."

That triggered something inside of me I didn't know was there.

Jordan tried to break free of my painful grasp. I turned him around to face me and I punched him in the face. He stumbled out into the hallway holding his nose. As the other Creatures ran to his aid, I walked down the hallway, stopped and asked the nurse if anyone was in the lady's room, and then walked into the restroom.

_How would I talk to her?_ I thought to myself.

Then I heard sniffed coming from the last stall. I got it! **(A/N this is a piece of a song called _Never too Late_ by Three Days Grace. So if you don't know this song, GET WITH THE PROGRAM! Jk) **

"Even if I say, it'll be alright," I sang, "Still I hear you say you want to end your life."

She replied, "Now and again we try to just stay alive."

"Maybe we'll turn it all around, because it's not too late."

"It's never too late."

Then we sang together, "The world we knew won't come back. The time we've lost, can't get back. The life we had, won't be ours again."

She came out of the stall and ran over to me, nearly knocking me over with a hug.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Me too."

We had a few minutes of just standing and hugging, that _was_ until Jordan and the other Creatures came bursting through the door.

**If you know me then you know I love cliffhangers. Anyways hope you all enjoyed and remember to leave a review. Tata for now.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey again. I've got more for you peoples. But before you read...**

_**Guineapig126: Congrats on knowing that song, I love Imagine Dragons too XD**_

**You. Why are we not friends?**

_**thefinalflame: O MY GAWD DEMONS! I thought I was the only one obsessed with that song I've memorized every word! A little overobsession I guess... but also Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons is realy good to.**_

**OVEROBSESSION?! I don't think so. Also, OMG I LOVE BLEEDING OUT TOOOOO! Why are we not best friends?**

_**PinkyPops12**:** Well well well, I see that you have LEFT US ON A CLIFFHANGER!**_

**WELL? Is that what you said? Would you like me to throw you down a well *throws down well***

_**AlexandriCP: You: durpiedie deep lemme just do another cliffie :D  
Me: LOL**_

**Hahahaha I don't know what to say to that**

_**HawkMC735: Don't intrude on a girl's privacy dood. NO. Bad. Tsk, tsk.**_

**THAT IS ABOUT THE TRUEST STATEMENT EVER MADE **

_**topazwalany: more plese and longer plzz**_

**I WILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL :3 **

**FINE I WILL LET YOU READ NOW!**

We stood there for a moment, neither of us daring to move. I wondered if Jordan had come in here to kick me out of the Creatures. He might, considering I punched him. Yet, it was for a good reason. I hadn't done anything like it before, and Jordan knows that. But when he came through the door he had anger in his eyes, like he longed to kill me. He had his fists clenched and was gritting his teeth. Then he suddenly let it all go. His eyes lightened up and his fists unclenched. That's when I realized that Lia was standing next to me. Something was different about her. I couldn't figure it out until I looked into her eyes. They were brown with a hint of red. Then, as soon as she realized that I was looking at her, she turned back to Jordan and her eyes went to a dark blue. What is with this girl's eyes?

"I'll go to rehab," she said softly.

Then she stood there for a moment waiting for Jordan to respond. He stood there looking into Lia's eyes.

"Lia," he finally answered.

"It's ok. I'll go."

Then she ran into his arms and hugged him.

"Damn dude," Aleks said breaking the silence.

We all laughed. Then Jordan stopped and looked at me, "Are we good?"

"Yeah, we're good," I answered.

"Group hug," Dan announced.

So we did as he said.

"So lets just forget this ever happened," Lia said.

"Why," Jordan questioned.

"Because you're a group of guys giving a group hug in the girl's bathroom."

"Agreed."

Then we left and went back into Lia's room. The next morning we checked Lia out of the hospital and headed back to the hub.

Lia's POV

Once we made it back to the hub, I wet to my room and began packing my things for rehab. I packed most of my clothing and all of my makeup. Then I changed out of the clothes the hospital gave me and into some of my clothes. I had put on my skinny jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoodie because it was snowing outside. Then I dragged my luggage down the hallway and to door. I stopped and looked out the large window. Eddie and Aleks were having a snow ball fight outside in the huge backyard. I smiled and walked outside. They both stopped in their tracks and stared at me. I bent down and made a snowball. When I looked back I saw all the Creatures, excluding Ze, standing there with snowballs in their hands. I screamed and ran in the opposite direction as they pelted me with snow balls.

After they ran out I threw my hands up and surrendered. Then we began making a snow man, and occasionally we would throw snowballs at each other.

"Fuck you!" Eddie would shout every time someone threw a snowball at him. All of us threw snowballs at him just for a reaction. We're so mean.

After we finished the snow man, we made snow angels. I felt like a child again. Almost as if I was right back in New York laying on the snowy ground with my family. Maybe that's because they are my family. Being with them filled that empty spot in my heart. You know the one spot where you're just longing for something or someone and everything you try doesn't fill it in. Then it comes along and just as fast as it came it went. And you're right back where you started. Sad isn't it? It's terrible always being on the inside, meaning that emptiness inside me is always there. I just wanted to feel as though I was that thing that filled in the space in someone's heart. I think we all feel that way.

After the snow angels, we went inside and made hot chocolate. Then, just as I had said before, it was time for me to leave for rehab.

I cried on my way to the door, dragging my suitcase behind me. I could feel the emptiness eating away at my heart.

"Who's taking me?" I asked.

"Why can't we all go?" Aleks said.

"Because I'll cry the whole way."

"Jordan?"

"I'll take you," he answered. Then he turned to Eddie, "Would you like to come?"

Eddie smiled, "Of course."

As we were about to leave out the door, I couldn't stand going without goodbye hugs. So I turned and hugged the nearest person. It was Aleks. Then I hugged Dan and he said in his Batman voice, "I'll miss you, Lia."

I laughed a little and then hugged Seamus, who gave his quadruple chin face that _really_ made me laugh. Then I hugged James, who started fake crying dramatically and swung me back and forth. A little dizzy from the hug from James, I hugged Spoon next. Surprisingly, he did nothing silly to cheer me up. Then I grabbed my suitcase and headed out the door with Eddie and Jordan.

(In the car ride)

"So what exactly is going to happen?" I asked Jordan.

"Well, you're going to be assigned a therapist and the people who work there will decide what to do from there," he answered.

"Ugh. I hate therapists."

After I got no response, I said, "Can you turn on the radio?"

Eddie turned it on and _Secrets _by One Republic began playing.

I sang along from the backseat. Then after a few more songs played, we arrived at our destination.

**Thanks for reading! Remember to leave a review and such catch ya later :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey again. I am so sorry for not updating. I had homework and it was Halloween and I went as a box and it's a long story. Anywaaaaaaaayssssss...**

_**PinkyPops12: I LOVE ONE REPUBLIC AND IMAGINE DRAGONS AND THE WANTED!  
*pants heavily*.**_

**Alright then you do that. Just kidding I LOOOOOOOOOOVE them too **

**So in the reviews tell me what you were for Halloween, or not, but you should OR ELLLLLSSSSSSEEEEEE! One last thing, THIAS STORY REACHED 1,000 VIEWS LIKE OMG THATS AMAZING! Ok I'll calm down, but only if you read :3**

We pulled up to a bunch of rectangular buildings. Some were painted red, some were painted a cream color, and some were painted both. It looked disgusting.

"Ew, who painted these," I said.

Eddie laughed, "Who knows."

We walked up to the front building. Eddie pulled on the door that wouldn't open.

"You haven't been to one of these before, have you?" I said ringing the bell to the right.

"No I haven't."

"All the doors are locked so no one gets in and no gets out."

"Wait you've been to one of these before?" Jordan asked.

I could feel my face turn read.

"I'm sorry I di-"

I cut him off, " It's ok, really. When I first moved to Kansas, my mom was kind of going crazy and she thought I was too. So she put me in rehab for about a month."

The door finally clicked and I opened it. I walked in to see Ms. White standing there. I glared at her. My gaze felt different. It felt like when I was in the bathroom at the hospital, staring at Jordan. I turned and looked at my reflection in the window. My eyes were brown with a hint of red, but enough that you could tell it was there. I turned back to Ms. White who was avoiding eye contact with me. Then I felt an elbow in my side from Eddie. I stopped and felt my eyes turn turquoise.

"Hello," a nurse greeted.

"Hi," Jordan responded.

She turned and looked at me, "You must be Lia."

Ms. White must have already set anything up, because Jordan wouldn't do that.

"You can leave now Mr. Mathewson. We've got it from here," Ms. White said to Jordan.

"We're not going anywhere," Eddie snapped.

"It's ok," I said, "You were going to have to go anyway. Might as well be now."

Eddie sighed.

"Follow me to your room," the nurse said.

"Goodbye," I smiled.

I turned to walk away but Eddie grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back as I began to cry. I never wanted to leave his warm embrace. He hugged me like my dad used to. I missed him, well, I still do.

Eddie eventually let go of me. He looked into my eyes and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," I responded.

He didn't mean it like he was in love with me. He meant it like a love for a sister or a brother. And I meant it the same way.

Then I turned to Jordan and hugged him too, "Don't worry Jordan, I love you too."

He laughed, "I love cats more."

Then I laughed through my tears, "Yes you do Jordan. Yes you do."

"Goodbye for now?" Jordan said as he let go of me.

"What do you mean 'goodbye for now'? You're coming to visit right?"

"Wrong," Ms. White snapped.

"Wait, what!" I shouted.

"It was part of the deal."

I turned to Jordan, "Jordan, how could you?"

He looked at his feet and didn't respond. I angrily grabbed my luggage and stormed down the hallway with the nurse following me. Eventually I stopped and let the nurse catch up to me.

"Your room is right down that hallway and it's the second on the left. Your roommate should be in there," the nurse said.

"Roommate? How could this day get any worse?" I said as I walked to my room.

I opened the door to see a girl with straight blonde hair sitting on her bed. She was wearing a black top with pink jeans. She looked up at me with beautiful blue eyes as she said, "You must be my new roommate."

Brightening up a little, I said, "That's me."

After I entered the room and began putting things in drawers, the girl said, "I'm Rebecca."

"I'm Lia."

"I like it."

I laughed, "You should see how it's spelled."

"How?"

"It's spelled l-i-a."

"Very original. Your parents must have liked you, that is, until they put you in here."

"Actually, my parents aren't here anymore."

"Oh. I didn't know. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok."

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you after I get my things together."

"Let me help you," she said as she began to help me unpack.

Once we were done, I sat on my bed from exhaustion and Rebecca did the same.

"Why do you have so much electronic stuff?" she asked.

"I do YouTube," I answered shyly.

"That's cool. How many subs you got?"

"A little over 100,000."

"How are you gonna break it to your fans?"

"Break what?"

"The fact that you're in rehab."

"Ummm. I'm don't know. I hadn't thought about it. I'll probably make a vlog."

"Ooo, can I be in it?" she said like a five-year old.

"Sure," I said pulling out my camera.

"Hey guys what is up? It's Lia here with a quick important update with Rebeccaaaaaaaaaaaaa. I'm not sure how to tell you guys, but the other day I was having a hard time dealing with everything. I just couldn't handle it anymore. I attempted suicide." Then I paused for a moment to take a breather. "I am fine now, but I have been relocated with Rebeccaaaaaaaaa."

"Why do you carry out the _a_ so much?" Rebecca said.

"I don't know. Anyways, I just wanted to let you all know that not as many videos will be coming out, and when they do, they will most likely be a vlog or what not. It won't be a boring vlog, it will be entertaining. I apologize to all of you. If you don't want to stick around anymore, then don't, because I don't want your hate. If you want to stay then do and I will wuv you forevs." Then I made a heart with my hands. "That's it for now. And I will see you all later!"

"Wow. You're really straight forward with your fans," Rebecca said.

'Yeah. I like to give it to them straight, because if you don't, then why give it to them at all?"

"True that."

As I began to upload it, Rebecca asked, "So what's your story?"

**Sorry this isn't much of a cliffhanger, but it was becoming long so i had to end it. Anyway, leave a review and suchessssssssss. BYEBYE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey what's up my home dawgs (I'm such a loser). Heres another chapter kind of on the long side. This chapter does include some OCs and if yours isn't included don't worry it will eventually. And those of you whose OCs I have used, CREDIT TO YOU! Any who...**

_**SapphireMC: OMG. Jordan, I was a cat for Halloween. Can I get a big huggie-wuggie? .BabyVoice.**_

**Um sure *gives big huggie -wuggie***

**READ YOU FOOLS!**

"Well, would you like to know all of it?"

"Sure."

"I was born in New York and when 9/11 happened, I lost my dad. From there I moved to Kansas and my mom kind of went insane. I was bullied most of my life. At the begging of high school I began cutting and had thoughts of suicide. I never did though, that was until recently."

"Wait, you're from Kansas?"

"Yeah. That's how I lost my mom."

Rebecca was speechless.

"And I barely made it out of Kansas alive."

"Oh my god."

"So skip ahead a little bit. I took a test to see if I could get a diploma since my school and everyone with it was destroyed. Then one day I couldn't handle losing everything, and I attempted suicide. Now I'm here."

"Why?"

"Well the guys I have been staying with are a bunch of Youtubers and child services came and threatened to take me unless I went to rehab."

"I'm surprised you're so open about your life."

"I have nothing to hide. I am an open book."

"So how old are you?"

"16."

"Wow you're young. And you said you got a diploma?"

"Yeah, I started school early and I'm an honors student."

After a moment of awkward silence, I asked, "So how old are you?"

"I'm 18."

"Then why are you in here?"

"I've been in here for almost a year, because I don't have a great past. My parents abused me until I was 15 when one of my teachers stood up for me. I was moved and when I was 17, I ran away to Colorado. From there another family took me in, and by 'took me in' I mean put me in here."

"Why haven't you left?"

"I have nowhere to go."

"Aw. I'm sorry. So where are you originally from?"

"I'd rather not say."

_She's hiding something._

After another moment of awkward silence, Rebecca said, "Soooo, you're channel. What kind of videos do you make?"

"Mostly Minecraft."

"Have you met Maggie yet?"

"Who?" I asked as Rebecca flew out the door and down the hallway.

I chased after her for a good 2 minutes before she went out a door leading to an open area surrounded by a fence with barbed wire on top. There was a small play set in the middle painted the same ugly red as the rest of the buildings. Rebecca was sitting on a swing next to a girl with long curly brown hair who was wearing a plain gray T-shirt, jeans, and converse. I slowly walked up. The girl looked up at me with piercing blue eyes. I could feel mine change to the same color.

"Did your eyes just change color?" Rebecca said confused.

Ignoring her, Maggie said, "Um, who is this?"

"I'm Lia," I said holding out my hand. She reluctantly took it.

"Wait a sec, are you Liagirl30?"

"The one and only," I replied. "Are you on YouTube, because I recognize your voice."

"Yeah I'm-"

"Mfepic," I said finishing her sentence.

Then I turned to Rebecca who had the biggest grin on her face. I had completely forgotten that she was standing there. Then it began to snow. Great, just great. Don't get me wrong, I love the snow, but I hate being cold.

"Let's go inside," I said.

Rebecca and I walked to the door, but Maggie didn't follow. How was this girl not cold? It's like -500 degrees out here, and she's only wearing a T-shirt.

"How is she not cold?" I asked.

"I don't know I have a hard time figuring her out. She doesn't talk a lot about her past."

(more awkward silence)

"I'm going back to our room. You can just walk around and what not," Rebecca said.

Then I walked down the hallway and followed a sign that said _cafeteria_. I entered into the cafeteria and saw only about 2 dozen people. Some were playing cards while others watched TV. I got a tray of food that consisted of mashed potatoes, chicken, and a biscuit. I love biscuits. I'm sorry that was totally unimportant. I decided to take a seat next to a girl sitting alone at the corner table. She was wearing a "WHO WANTS SOME SUSHI" T-shirt, jeans, and light blue shoes. I'm guessing her favorite color is blue, but it's just a guess.

"May I haz a seat," I asked her.

"Sure."

"I'm Lia by the way."

"I'm Crystal, but call me Crest," she answered shyly.

"You're a shy one aren't you?"

She nodded and her perfect, short brown hair swayed back and forth.

As I began to eat my lunch, Crest pulled out some blue headphones and began watching YouTube on her phone. I creepily leaned over her shoulder to see what she was watching: Minecraft. She stopped watching and gave me a WTF face.

"Sorry, it's just I love Minecraft too," I explained.

"Really?" She said.

"Of course! Don't believe me? You're watching BajanCanadian."

"How the..."

"Sorry I'll just go now."

"No wait. It's ok. I'd actually like to speak with you, but I have to go. Erm here's my number," she said giving me her number. Then she left.

Eddie's POV **(A/N this is sorta a filler POV)**

After Lia ran out, I turned to Jordan, "Son of bitch, HOW COULD YOU!"

"I think it's best you go," Ms. White said.

We sat in silence all the way home. When we got there and told the rest of the Creatures what happened, they cursed at Jordan. He was losing control of this group fast. No one talked to him for the next few days. Aleks and I had to leave again and we left without a word. There was no point to stay if we couldn't see Lia. I was going to miss her. I was going to miss the sound of her voice, the color changes in he eyes, the long curls she would put in her hair sometimes, the laugh in her smile, and most of all, the happiness she brought to the world. I don't know if Jordan deserved what he was getting, but he was getting it. And so was the channel.

We made a video explaining why Lia wouldn't be here for a while. The fans went berserk. She wasn't even a Creature, but the fans stilled loved her like one.

Lia's POV

I left the cafeteria to go back to my room but I ended up getting lost for 20 minutes. Along the way I turned the corner quickly and the next thing I know I'm on the ground.

"I'm so sorry," the guy who had knocked me over said. He held out his hand and I took it.

"It's ok," I said.

"I'm Michael."

"Lia." Derp, good job Lia.

"Pretty name."

"I erm," is all I could get out. My face was probably bright red.

"Wow did your eyes just change color?"

"Uh yeah, they do that depending on my mood." Nailed it.

"Well, I better get going."

"Yeah me too.'

"Let me see your phone."

I handed him my phone and after a few seconds he gave it back.

"Bye," he smiled walking away.

Did that really just happen? No I can't like him. But his blue eyes are so pretty. This is not happening. Remember his perfect smile. Damn it.

Then Rebecca came up behind me, "BOO!"

After having a mini heart attack I said, "What the hell?"

"Scared ya."

"Let's just go back to the room."

Then I followed her back our room. I sat down on my bed and pulled out my phone. I had gotten a new message from someone named _My Secret Admire._

Michael.

Suddenly my phone rings. It was Jordan. I rejected the call. I don't need any of his crap right now. I don't need to think about him anymore. I don't need to remember what he did. I don't need to think about not seeing the Creatures. I don't... need to know anything else. I just don't anymore. I will miss them, but I will see them again one day. Yet, one question remains: _How long will it be?_

**REMEMBER TO LEAVE A REVIEW OR I WILL FIND YOU :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY AGAIN! I'M EXCITED! _Why_ you ask, I DON'T KNOW I'M JUST HIGH ON LIFE!**

**Uh anyways READ!**

"Hey are you ok?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied.

Then Maggie came in, "Hey, they're showing a movie. You guys coming?"

"Sure," I answered.

"I'm good," Rebecca answered.

Maggie and I left and began walking down the hallway.

"What movie is it?" I asked

"I think it's _The Outsiders_."

"OH MY GOD I LOVE THAT MOVIE!"

"ME TOO!"

Someone poked their head out of their room, "Shut up!"

"Sorry," we both said. Then a soon as they closed the door, we began laughing our asses off.

Then Maggie lead us to a room with couches and chairs. There were a lot if people there waiting for the movie to start. I saw Crest sitting on the couch alone.

"Do you know her?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, I met her at lunch. Do you know her?"

"Duh. Sorry that was mean. But, yeah, I know her. Most of the YouTube people around here know each other."

"She's a YouTuber?"

"Yeah, SparklingJewel625."

"Any others I should know about?"

"There's also Alex and Niomi or Rainclaw01 and Sapphire_MC."

I nodded and went over to Crest. We sat down, Maggie next to Crest and me next to Maggie. Then Michael comes in. I stiffen up hoping he won't sit by us. Nope, the universe strikes again. He waved at me then came over and sat by me.

"What's up?" he said.

I opened my mouth to speak, but instead I sneezed... on him.*mega facepalm*

"O. My. God. I am so sorry." I said.

But instead of being grossed out, he just laughed and said that he would be right back. Maggie and Crest were bright red from holding in the laughter. As soon as he left, they both got on the floor and began to roll around as they clapped like retarded seals. Everyone else in the room stared at them. Then Michael came back in, "Are they ok?"

"I have no clue."

Then he sat back down and the movie began.

That was a very eventful first day. I met some of my best friends who I am still friends with today. And I met a boy who would soon create my destiny. So nothing else really happened that day. We had dinner after the movie, hung out for a while, and then went to bed. I found out that Rebecca was afraid of the dark. That's ok though, because we all have our own fears for our own reasons.

Over the next few weeks I became really close to Maggie, Crest, and Rebecca. I also got to meet Alex and Niomi, who I also became close with. Niomi was an 18-year-old girl with long, wavy hair that was so blonde it was white, and she had a streak and her ends colored teal. This girl loved purple and black. The way she always dressed resembled an Enderman. She had baby blue eyes like I had never seen before. Alex, on the other hand, was mostly different. She had bright red hair so bright it could light up a room. I didn't know the color of her eyes back then, because she was always wearing sunglasses that hid her eyes. I don't know why she would want to hide her eyes. They were so vibrant with color, it was easy to get lost in them.

Anyways, after about a month of hanging out...

"Hey Lia, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Michael asked.

I could hear my friends giggling behind me as I went with Michael.

"What is it?" I said.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yes."

"Great." Then he kissed my cheek and walked away.

I walked back around the corner we had been talking behind when I was bombarded with a bunch of screaming, jumping teenage girls who I call friends. Question after question was thrown at me until (cue awkwardness) my therapist, Ms. Parker walked up, "Um, sorry to interrupt, but Lia it's time for your appointment."

I completely forgot to mention her. You know who she is, but let me tell you the whole story. She was assigned to me to fit my personality. Yeah, sure, whatever. I don't know who chose her, but they certainly failed at it. So once a week I would have to sit and talk with her. I was supposed to tell her my problems and secrets, but unfortunately for her, I only told my friends that stuff. Each session with her was more of an interrogation where she would ask me a question and I would ask when I got to leave. You may be thinking, "Wow you're really rude to adults," I'm actually not that rude. I just don't have respect for people who are trying to shove themselves into my life. Every now and then Ms. White would "chat" with me. She would tell me that if I would cooperate, I would get to leave. First off I'm a rebel, so no. Second off I didn't want to return home. I was still mad at Jordan for what he had done. Thing is, I didn't know when I would forgive him.

(time skip to Christmas)

Christmas was... lets just say different_._ This was the only time we had contact with the outside world. And by contact I mean we get gifts from our family back home. Although the faculty here opens and searches the gift before you receive it. Then they tape it back up and pretended they never opened it.

Around Christmas, they put up a tree in the main room. We also could make cards... to a certain extent. We got crayons and a sheet of paper. A sheet of paper and crayons, let my creativity flow. So like any normal person, I made cards for all my friends. They each had a different, special message in them, because I'm not a cheesy person. I got cards from all my friends too. I hate to pick favorites, but Crystal's was the best. It looked so realistic. This girl is talented. She also threw a little bit herself in there, as in the front of it was a drawing containing my friend's and mine Minecraft skins. And next to her skin was the skin of the one and only BajanCanadian. I'm side-tracking again, aren't I?

Anyways, on Christmas morning we got up and got dressed. We opened the door to gifts lying in front of it. Then Maggie, Crest, Niomi, and Alex came running down the hallway with their gifts in their arms.

"WAIT WE NEED TO OPEN THEM TOGETHER!" Alex shouted.

They piled into our room, sat down, and waited patiently for permission to begin. I swear we are the biggest children you will ever meet.

To save both your time and mine, I will only tell you the most important things we got. Crest got a crystal necklace, which she still wears today. Alex got a Portal 2 shirt, which meant a lot more to her than you would think. Niomi got a beanie that was purple and black. Rebecca got a stuffed polar bear. Her best friend had bought her one before rehab, but it got lost in the move. I guess it found its way to her though. Maggie got a snow globe that had a short message on it that she wouldn't let us read. If winter was a person, Maggie would be that person. _What did I get for Christmas?_ I got a few minor gifts, but more importantly, I got a card from each of the Creatures...

"Lia, what did you get?" Niomi asked.

I pulled out the letters that I hadn't opened yet. I carefully opened the first one in anticipation of what it said:

_Dear Lia,_

_ I'm sorry for what I have done. I'm done pointing fingers at people like Ms. White for what was my fault. I just wish you could come home. We miss you... I miss you. I don't even know if this will get to you, but I want you to know that I am truly sorry for what I have done. I really screwed up this time. I hope you can forgive me and come home soon. We need you here. I think you know the rest. Well, I hope you have a meowy Christmas and a catty New Year!_

_ Love,_

_ Jordan_

None of this was his fault. We just made him feel like it was his. He didn't mean for any of this to happen. Now, because we were too selfish to see, the channel has suffered a massive blow. _What have I done?_

**Leave a review and I will get you high on life :3**


	14. Update

**Hey guys. This is not a chapter, it's more of an update of what's happening and what's up coming.**

**So first off, one of my good friends said that I should post my story on wattpad. I thought about it and I think I will. That doesn't mean I'll stop posting here. It just means the story will also be there. I am going to admit that I'm a little scared to post there, because wattpad is a better known place which means more people. Plus I don't know wattpad as I know this place. I went there to check it out and I was overwhelmed with how much was there and how many people were there. I also don't know what the community is like.**

**The next thing is that I don't know when the next chapter is coming. It will either be this weekend or the next, but I'm not sure. I have a lot planned for this story and I hope you can stick around. I want to thank you for all your support you have given me and I want to ask that you keep it up, because it helps me get through what I'm dealing with. I don't know if this makes sense, but this place is a paradise to me and all I need is you!**

**Hope to catch you soon :3**


	15. Chapter 14

**You should be sorry. Haha just kidding I love you. I have nothing to say buuuuuuuuuuut READ READ READ!**

There continued to be important updates on the channel. Some got them love and others got them hate. And it was all my fault...

I took off down the hallway trying to escape what I had done. My friends called after me. I ignored them. My only friends try to help me, but I won't let them. It was just like with the Creatures, they only ever cared for me and I pushed them away. _Why do I push them away?_ There has to be a reason. A reason I cannot find.

Then I ran into Michael yet again.

"Where are you- are you ok?" he asked.

I shook my head as I began to cry. Then he pulled me into a warm embrace. I cried into his chest as he held me tight. He began singing, "But if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all? But if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like you've been here before. How am I gonna be an optimist about this?" **(A/N this is a piece from **_**Pompeii**_** by Bastille. I love this song to bits and pieces so go check it out!)**

Then I heard my friends come up behind me.

Maggie's POV **(A/N omg a new pov)**

We eventually caught up to her. She was hugging Michael. I don't trust Michael. He seems like he's hiding something. I know Lia is in love with him, but something is just not right. I can feel it. The rest of the group agrees.

Niomi, being the one who always stands up for her friends, said to Michael, "We got it from here."

Then Michael rudely responded, "I'm her boyfriend; this is my job."

By this time Lia was standing back and we were having a stare down with Michael.

"Stop," Lia said.

But we chose to ignore her. "Listen we don't trust you," Niomi argued.

"That doesn't matter to Lia."

"Stop!" Lia shouted.

"She trusts us more than you."

Then Michael grabbed her arm. He was fuming with anger. But before he could speak, Lia fainted. We brought her back to her room and waited for her to wake up...

"Michael, we need to talk," I said.

We went into the hallway.

"Listen up. I don't know if you recognize Rebecca, but she recognizes you. She told me what you did. Now I don't know if you have changed or whatever, but know that if you hurt Lia... lets just say we know more about you than you think." Then I walked back inside closing the door on Michael.

Lia's POV

_I can't believe that my friends are that selfish. _

I woke up to my friends staring at me. "How could you?"

"Lia," Maggie responded.

"Don't." I got up and left. I walked to the main office where I was greeted by the same nurse from day one.

I regret what I did next.

I asked for a new room. And I was granted with one. I was moved to the other end of the facility. I got a new roommate named Chelsea. She looked a lot like me and was the same age as me. She was very nice, but impatient. She was a good friend, but she had a hard time keeping people's secrets. I found that out the hard way...

"Lia, what's wrong?" Chelsea asked me.

"I'm thinking about breaking up with my boyfriend."

"Why?"

"We haven't talked since Christmas."

"Girl that was like 3 months ago! Where have you been?"

"Staying away from them." I snapped.

"Who is your boyfriend anyway?"

"Michael Wagner."

"Oh _him_."

Little did I know that she told Michael I wanted to break up with him. Michael found me the next day and broke up with me. I avoided Chelsea for a while after that. My birthday came in May and I celebrated it alone. During the summer I met a girl named Shadin Lee who later became my best friend. She had long, dark blonde hair and blue-green eyes to with it. She was like a personal copy of me, except when I first met her she fangirled a little.

Shadin was the only one I could trust. The only one who hadn't betrayed me. My other friends only thought about themselves and not how I felt. Some people need to realize that the world doesn't revolve around them.

So it was about the middle June when...

"Lia," my therapist shouted from across the hall.

"Yes," I responded a bit irritated.

"I'll make a deal with you."

"What?"

"We'll let you go."

"What's the catch?"

"You have to take antidepressant pills."

'You know I won't do that."

"That's your only way out. This offer won't come up again. You should really think about it."

"Ok."

The thing I hate most of all: medicine_. But medicine saves lives. _Yeah I'm sure it does, but that's not the kind of medicine I'm talking about. I'm talking about the wimp sissy medicine. The ones like antidepressants. If I'm depressed, that's a problem between me, myself and I. I don't like taking medicine because I don't know what it does to my body. I guess you could say I'm an all natural kind of person. But don't get me wrong, I'm not a freak or vegetarian. I just despise medicine.

So a few weeks later...

"Lia, you should take up the offer," Shadin said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure you'll be fine."

Then I left to meet with Ms. White, the one who came up with the offer.

"I'll take it," I said to her as I felt my eyes turn red again. I'm beginning to feel the color changes.

"What made you choose the right choice this time?" she sarcastically responded.

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated."

"Whatever. You have a week to pack. I would suggest you get started."

I gave her a death glare before I turned and walked away. Then it hit me: I only had a week.

**I AM FLIPPING TABLES RIGHT ABOUT NOW BECAUSE I'M EXCITED FOR WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT! SO STAY TUNED :3**

**p.s. what happens next will not be in the next chapter so just hold your horses!**

**Oh the irony of that post script. I am going to leave now and by now I mean I don't really know. I could stay here forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever ****and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever ****and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever ****and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever ****and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever heuheuheuheuheuheuehuehuehueheuheuheuheuheuehueheu .**

******************Just to let you know that it might be a while for the next chapter to come out because I have a lot going on and I want you to staaaaaaaay because if not, you are not invited to the party. And everyone is invited to the party, so don't be that one guy... or girl... YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!**

******************BAIBAIBAIABIABIABAIBAIBAIABIABIABAIBAIBAIBAIABI!**

******************OH AND LEAVE A REVIEW OR FIND YOU AND BURN EVERYTHING YOU HAVE EVER LOOOOVVVEEEED! JK BUT SERIOUSLY REVIEW TATA!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Heyo peep. What is the opposite of down. UP! **

_**ThaShasta: Hope you read the book -_- (The Outsiders)**_

**_Awesome story, yo_.**

**Bitch, I lived the book and awwwwww thank you (jk u no bitch)**

**ReAd YoU bUsHeS **

I went to my room and was immediately greeted by Shadin, "What did she say?"

"I have a week to pack and leave," I sighed.

"What?" she shouted, "I don't want you to leave!"

"I-"

"I guess the people who put you in here are more important than me."

"I have never heard something-"

"Just don't!" Then she stormed out of the room.

"I wish you would understand that it's for the best," I said after she left.

I began to pack up my items. _So this is how I would leave? With no_ goodbyes_ from any of my friends?_

Then I pulled out my camera and began making an update vlog.

_"Hey again. I know I haven't been making videos recently, but that is about to come to an end. I am moving back home! Yes, you read the title right. I am heading back to the Creatures. This is just an update to let you know what is going on. So I will be packing the next few days and then BACK TO THE CREATURES I GO! I am excited to finally go back home! I can't even explain it to you guys. I would like to thank you with a question and answer video. So leave you questions in the comments or tweet it at me or pm me or whatever, JUST ASK ME YOUR QUESTIONSSSSSSSS! It can be anything from my middle name to my first pet to my biggest secrets to just about anything. So don't be afraid to ask. And yeah that's about it so I'll catch y'all later! Bai."  
_

I started to upload it and continued packing. Then someone knocked on the door. I opened it to find Ms. White standing there, "Change the time you're leaving to tomorrow. So finish packing and say your goodbyes." Then she left before I could reply.

I began to rush pack since it was late in the day. Someone came by with some boxes and tape. I quickly taped up and labeled the boxes. Then someone else walked in. I turned to face Chelsea, "What do you want?"

"Is it true you're leaving?"

"Yeah, why does it matter to you anyway?"

"Listen, I'm sorry that I told Michael. I just like to gossip. I never meant to hurt you. I... I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I believe you. I need another friend anyways."

Then we hugged and Shadin came back in, "Hey sorry to ruin the moment, but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for getting mad at you for leaving. I realized how important it must be to you to go home and make up with the Creatures. Also, I was the one who told you to do so."

"It's all good," I said as I gave her a hug.

"Do you need any help packing?"

"Actually, I think I'm done."

"What do you want to do then?"

"Let's get something to eat, then maybe watch a movie."

"Sounds good."

Then we left and went to the cafeteria. There, we had Mac and Cheese for dinner. Afterwards, we went to the main room where nobody was...

"Can you show a movie tonight?" Chelsea asked the woman behind the counter.

"Sorry, but we can't."

"Why?"

"Did you not hear? The power is out due to the blizzard."

"How are the lights working then?"

"Backup generators that are running low on fuel so we have to conserve using them."

"Oh okay. Thank you."

Then the power shut off and all the lights went out. There was a scream that came from down the hall. I could recognize her voice from miles away. I ran out of the main room tripping on a few chairs on the way there. I turned the corner to see a girl lying on the floor in the middle of the hallway in the fetal position.

"Rebecca!" I shouted as I ran over to her. This reminded me of the time after the explosion, when I ran to Sam to see if she was alive. Rebecca, of course, was alive.

I pulled out my phone and turned on the light, "Rebecca?"

She looked up, "Lia?"

"Follow me." Then I lead her back to the main room where light was coming from the fireplace.

"What changed your mind?" she asked me.

"I don't know. I guess I didn't want you to be afraid. We all fear things and just because I'm mad at you doesn't mean I'm going to make you live through what you fear most."

"Thank you."

I could see on her eyes that she was truly sorry.

"I-" she started.

"It's ok," I smiled.

"I could use a roommate."

"I'm actually leaving tomorrow."

"What!"

* * *

I rolled my bag down the hallway as Shadin, Chelsea, and Rebecca followed me with tears running down their faces. We were about to enter through the main office when Maggie, Niomi, Alex and Crest came parading down the hallway screaming my name.

"Lia!" Niomi shouted as she tackled me with a hug.

"We'll miss you!" Maggie said joining in the group hug.

"I love you guys!" I said. We hugged for a while until Ms. White showed up, "Ms. Johnson, your ride is here."

I sighed and walked through the door, the door to my destiny, my fate, and whatever else is written in the stars. I walked right into it. It being worse than I ever expected. Than I ever could have expected, would have expected, should have expected. _Why?_ Because nothing ever turns out right for me. My life is one disaster after another. Just continuously thrown from the sky above. Aimed directly at me. That's right, me. Sometimes attention isn't wanted. It's hated. It's rejected. Maybe it just wants to fit in with the rest of the world, but there's no room, so someone has to go. That someone is me and they always will be. The universe hates me, and I hate the universe.

I glanced up to see Jordan standing there. Ready to forgive, I ran into his arms and hugged him like it's been a year since I've seen him. Oh wait, it has.

**Leave a review and I will hug you like Lia hugged Jordan :3**


End file.
